Dulce Visita
by Lyra Minamino
Summary: Que sucederá cuando Eva recibe la visita inesperada de parte de un viejo amigo? habrán cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él? JxE!... porque algunas veces no te das cuenta de como suceden las cosas...


**Disclaimer: Oban Star Racers y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino, ya habría una segunda temporada XD.**

La noche era tranquila, el sonido de los grillos únicamente era interrumpido por el susurro de las hojas de los arbustos y los arboles al ser mecidas por la suave brisa. A través de la única ventana iluminada de la casa se veía la silueta de una joven en su habitación.

-Que aburrido!-exclamó la joven mientras se dejaba caer en su cama al tiempo que un gato bastante vanidoso subía también, la chica apartó los cabellos rojizos de su rostro, Eva sonrió tristemente- parece que papá aún no entiende, Morty- le dijo a su mascota mientras lo acariciaba- aún no entiende lo que en verdad quiero- resopló molesta.

Había pasado un año desde Oban y desde entonces Don Wei no había dejado a Eva correr en una star racer, le había impuesto la condición de que lo haría una vez que saliera de la secundaria, para lo cual aún hacían falta un par de años. Eva, obviamente molesta por su decisión, solía discutir sobre esto con frecuencia, sin embargo, seguía sin obtener resultados positivos. Mientras tanto tendría que conformarse con pasear en su asiento-rocket.

-Que fastidio!- exclamó de repente la chica al recordar lo terco que era su padre sin detenerse a pensar que, probablemente, era un asunto de familia.

Miró el reloj en la pared, las diez y treinta y cinco, Eva se levantó de la cama, aún no estaba cansada, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Era una noche calurosa y las estrellas brillaban bastante. Como la familia Wei vivía un poco apartada de la ciudad, todavía era posible contemplarlas.

La chica, de ahora dieciséis años, se arrecostó en el aféizar de la ventana mientras observaba las lucecillas titilantes en el cielo.

Al momento recordó a sus amigos, los que vivían en algunos de los puntitos brillantes que ahora observaba ella, o quizá ni siquiera podía verlos de lo lejos que se hallaban. Se preguntó cómo estaría Rush y si habría logrado restaurar su planeta, la imagen de las extrañas criaturas de Oban asaltó su mente cuando recordaba las últimas carreras y arrugó el ceño cuando los crogs hicieron aparición en sus pensamientos.

-Desgraciados-murmuró Eva molesta al recordar las atrocidades y el juego sucio de los crogs. Traición, esa era una de sus palabras favoritas, siempre hablaban de lo que le pasaría a aquel que se atreviera a traicionarlos, amenazaron a mucha gente, amenazaron incluso al príncipe de Nourasia.

El príncipe de Nourasia...Aikka, un pequeño dejo de disgusto cruzó por su mente al no haber recibido ninguna señal por parte del nourasiano en el último año pero enseguida desapareció al recordar la dulce sonrisa y los gentiles ojos del guapo extraterrestre. De acuerdo, se había sentido un poco atraída por el joven sin embargo ahora que ya no lo veía ni se embobaba con su olor o el simple tono de su voz, ya no estaba tan segura.

Aikka estuvo allí muchas veces para ayudarla pero si de ayuda se trataba quien siempre estuvo dispuesto, aunque no siempre saliera airoso de sus acciones, fue Jordan. Una ligera punzada de dolor mezclado con culpa hirió su pecho, dejándole una sensación bastante desagradable. Aunque prefería no pensar en ello Eva no podía dejar de sentirse responsable cada vez que evocaba lo que había pasado en Oban, más concretamente lo que le había sucedido al artillero, él se había sacrificado por ella y lo que la hacía sentir peor era el hecho de que ella no había podido corresponder ni a su gesto ni a sus sentimientos declarados a último minuto, lo cual la había dejado completamente anonadada.

La chica estaba sumergida en esas y otras cavilaciones cuando le pareció notar que surgía un pequeño puntito brillante de entre las estrellas que observaba.

No sólo le parecía que brillaba más sino que también aumentaba su tamaño, y no necesitó observarlo durante mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que lo hacía a una velocidad vertiginosa, fue entonces que notó que fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, se acercaba a la tierra y más concretamente, (allí le pareció que tenía problemas de visión), que se acercaba a ella. Sin que tuviera mucho tiempo más para pensar la chica se tuvo que apartar de un salto de la ventana justo a tiempo para que el objeto entrara precipitadamente por esta y se detuviera justo a tiempo para depositarse en el suelo con suma delicadeza, sin hacer un sólo rasguño en este, aunque si aplastó un par de camisetas que la chica había dejado tiradas por ahí. El objeto parecía ser una especie de esfera luminosa del tamaño aproximado a su cabeza, o eso le pareció a la chica de los ojos rojos.

Eva se quedó paralizada por un momento sin tener la menor idea de como reaccionar, por un lado sentía miedo e inseguridad como cualquier persona que de repente viera entrando un objeto volador no identificado a su habitación, y por el otro, sentía la curiosidad de acercarse para ver que rayos era esa cosa que acababa de irrumpir en su cuarto. Como era de esperarse, la curiosidad le ganó al miedo.

Sin pensar en que tal vez sería una buena idea intentar tocar el objeto con otra cosa antes que con su propia mano, que en este momento no tenía puesta en ella un guante, la chica comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente al objeto, ni ella misma sabía por qué pero prefería no hacer ruido. Cuando se encontró al lado de dicha esfera se agachó lentamente, empezó a extender su mano para tocarla y justo en ese momento la esfera brilló un poco más y se empezó a desfigurar.

Totalmente sorprendida Eva se arrastró alejándose un poco del objeto mientras miraba como este se alargaba hacia arriba, al tiempo que de esta forma salían bultos y prolongaciones que seguían cambiando y moviéndose hasta adoptar una forma que a Eva le parecía, podía ser la de un ser humano; incluso se le hacía familiar la silueta que estaba adquiriendo,pero de no ser porque no podía distinguir bien la parte interior de esta, no podia asegurar de quien se trataba. De repente la masa cambiante se quedó inmóvil, flotando en el aire, todavía brillando. En un momento la luz que envolvía al cuerpo se resquebrajó y se partió en finos pedacitos que cayeron como escarcha al suelo dejando al descubierto la identidad de quien se encontraba detrás de la máscara brillante.

Eva se quedó sin aliento...

-Jo-Jordan...!- fue lo único que acató a decir la chica con la boca abierta mirando desde el suelo al sonriente muchacho, este vestía una larga túnica morada y levitaba unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con su visión...debería ver a un oculista. No era posible que el avatar, gran y poderoso guardián de todo el universo, estuviera allí en su habitación mirándola fijamente...con una sonrisa tonta? Bueno después de todo seguía siendo Jordan...

-Jordan?- murmuró con una voz dubitativa claramente cuestionando al chico el porqué la miraba así, incluso la sorpresa de verlo se había disipado un poco al ver que su antiguo compañero no respondía,la joven llenó sus pulmones de aire y...

-JOOOOORDAAAAN!- gritó esta vez para ver si así reaccionaba. Finalmente el chico dio un respingo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos dos minutos desde que se le había revelado a Molly pudiendo ver mejor él mismo, ya sin que su propio "disfraz" de luz le nublara un poco la vista.

Cuando Jordan había visto a su antigua compañera no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola detenidamente, fijándose en como su cabello había crecido un poco hasta llegar a sus hombros, sus facciones se habían suavizado muy ligeramente no pasando desapercibidos los cambios para el joven avatar, quien había observado detenidamente a su compañera durante su estancia en Oban cuando esta no se daba cuenta, y no sabía por qué pero la veía incluso más bonita que antes, motivo por el cual había tenido pintada una sonrisa un tanto idiota en su cara todo ese tiempo...pensándolo bien parecía que habían sido cinco minutos los que él estuvo contemplando a su amiga. Habiendo pensado todo eso en una milésima de segundo, el avatar parpadeó y sonrió nuevamente a su antigua compañera, esta vez era una sonrisa diferente como si se alegrara de verla en lugar de parecer embobado como anteriormente lo había hecho.

No sabía que decir, cuando se le había ocurrido visitarla no tenía la menor idea de que iba a decirle, sí tenía un motivo para estar allí, sólo que ese motivo comparado a las responsabilidades del avatar era considerablemente risible. Para su fortuna fue Eva quien comenzó a hablar:

-Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella incorporándose de un salto, emocionada de ver a su amigo otra vez.

-Pues yo...yo...- genial, justo la pregunta que más temía, ni él mismo tenía idea de qué hacía allí aunque sí tenía una vaga razón...el joven avatar estaba muy nervioso, después de todo la chica le gustaba y él le había confesado sus sentimientos, aunque ella no parecía recordarlo en ese momento. "Sólo sé tú mismo, no tienes que estar nervioso, compórtate como su amigo" se dijo a sí mismo, dándose fuerzas para disimular sus nervios y el leve sonrojo al pensar en Eva mirándolo en espera de una respuesta- yo vine a atender un asunto en la Tierra y pensé en visitarte- dijo atropelladamente, preguntándose porqué diablos había inventado la parte del asunto en la Tierra, no tenía necesidad de decir algo así¿o sí? Siendo honesto consigo mismo, le daba un poco de pena decirle que tan sólo quería verla.

Eva, que había notado lo accidentado de su respuesta, le preguntó jocosamente:

-Entonces decidiste visitarme antes de atender tus asuntos aquí?

-Hmm?- fue la respuesta del chico, no seguro de estar entendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir- a-a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero- le respondió ella- a que te vi caer directamente desde el espacio exterior a mi habitación y dudo que hayas resuelto tu asunto en la Tierra para luego salir al espacio y regresar de nuevo a la tierra.- terminó resueltamente con un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios.

De acuerdo, Jordan no estaba teniendo uno de sus momentos más brillantes- Pues el avatar puede hacer lo que le plazca- le dijo dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza levantada en un gesto altanero, pensando en como lo reprenderían los creadores si lo escuchaban decir eso, se había visto acorralado por Eva y sus respuestas no eran muy inteligentes, pero ella no podría refutarle lo que él había dicho al final.

En eso, Jordan escuchó una risita a su espalda...

-No has cambiado en nada Jordan- le dijo ella entre risas. Jordan se volvió justo para ver como ella terminaba de reír.

-Tú tampoco- le respondió. A pesar de que ambos habían cambiado un poco en su apariencia era evidente que en el fondo eran los mismos, con algunas preocupaciones más o menos, pero los mismos al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo Eva se abalanzó sobre el joven avatar para darle un abrazo que hizo arder las mejillas del muchacho.

-Me alegra mucho verte Jordan, te extrañé mucho- le dijo la chica en un susurro- ¿Sabes? No he sabido nada de los competidores de Oban desde hace un año- le dijo esto último soltándolo levemente, aunque no del todo, sólo para quedar en frente de él.

-¿Aah-ah sí?- dijo Jordan en un intento fracasado de controlar sus nervios y el color rojo que se había apoderado de su rostro, en realidad no tenía idea de lo último que la chica había dicho, su mente había dejado de trabajar para navegar en un universo rosa de corazones cuando había escuchado a Eva decir que se alegraba de verlo y que lo había echado de menos.

En eso el chico volvió a la realidad para ver la sincera sonrisa de alegría de su compañera; ¡rayos!, sólo había conseguido que el rojo de su rostro ahora brillara.

-A-así que esta es tu habitación- le dijo Jordan a la chica separándola suavemente para intentar controlar mejor sus nervios. Ya con más calma sin el contacto de ella y paseando por la habitación, recordó algo- ¿y con quién vives?-le preguntó de esa manera para no involucrar directamente a su padre, en caso de que él no viviera allí.

La chica, que no se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de su amigo por el abrazo no se sentía incómoda, para ella había sido eso, un abrazo de amigos, o al menos esa había sido su intención, entonces le respondió-Con mi papá- dijo con una sonrisa- y con Morty.

-¿Morty?- fue la predecible pregunta de su amigo.

-Sí, es mi gato, mira te lo mostraré- dijo esto volteándose hacia la cama donde el felino usualmente descansaba- mmm, q extraño hace unos momentos estaba aquí- dijo observando el lugar donde había estado el animal antes de la sorpresiva llegada de Jordan, bueno, no es que un gato se fuera a quedar quieto al ver un objeto extraño y brillante caer en la habitación y transformarse en una figura humana que levitaba.

-¿No habrá salido por la ventana?- preguntó Jordan al ver a su amiga buscando por la habitación en vano.

-No lo creo, usualmente suele adueñarse de mi cama por las noches, es un gato muy perezoso, por lo que casi no sale a cazar y menos a estas horas. En fin, supongo que ya aparecerá- dijo Eva encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya verás que sí, esos animales son muy inteligentes-dijo Jordan mientras observaba el escritorio de Eva, allí estaba su reproductor de música, el mismo que había llevado a Oban, algunos cuadernos con intentos de tareas, unas llaves, goma de mascar y de repente vio algo que llamó su atención, una fotografía de Eva más pequeña y su familia. Jordan la tomó y la miró fijamente.

-Esa es mi mamá-le dijo Eva al ver como prestaba especial atención al retrato de su madre, Jordan levantó su vista para ver como reaccionaba Eva, no quería verla triste, sin embargo cuando encontró su rostro no encontró tristeza, sino ese sentimiento de cariño mezclado con nostalgia que se tiene una vez que se supera la partida de un ser querido.

-Es muy bonita- dijo el joven avatar con una pequeña sonrisa- y se parece mucho a ti- dijo esto último bajando la vista nuevamente a la fotografía y sonrojándose.

Eva que no pareció notar el cumplido que su ex-compañero le había hecho, sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, y además fue una gran piloto de star-racers- dijo con una chispa bailando en sus pupilas, como si fuera una niña pequeña frente a un gran helado.

-La admirabas mucho no es así, Molly?-preguntó el chico.

Eva se echó a reír.

-Qué?- preguntó Jordan, a él no le parecía que su pregunta hubiera sido graciosa.

- Me acabas de llamar Molly- contestó la chica entre pequeñas risas.

-Yo...ehhh, lo siento-dijo Jordan un poco acongojado- supongo que no me he acostumbrado a llamarte Eva- explicó con una risita nerviosa.

Eva sonrió aún más ampliamente- No es eso, es que hace mucho que alguien no me llamaba Molly- dijo alegremente- además recuerda que yo te dije que podías llamarme así- dijo la chica- después de todo hasta a veces siento que me hace falta- dijo esto último recordando como irónicamente mientras "era " Molly anhelaba poder ser Eva y ahora que lo era hasta echaba de menos su nombre falso

-Y sí, sí admiro mucho a mi madre- respondió a la anterior pregunta de su amigo- espero algún día poder llegar a ser como ella, en especial en las carreras-sonrió con ilusión.

El avatar sonrió ante esto último "Bueno, no estás muy lejos" se dijo a sí mismo pensando en como la joven piloto había corrido y ganado la gran carrera de Oban.

-En ese caso, creo que te gustará mi obsequio- le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿hmmm?- fue lo que acató a decir su amiga.

El avatar rebuscó en su túnica hasta que encontró un paquetito- Ehhh...bueno, aquí...toma- le extendió el brazo dandole un pequeño paquete de un papel gris brillante platinado, como resplandeciente.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó Eva, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

El avatar sólo asintió con la cabeza y la volteó para evitar que Eva viera el nuevo sonrojo de sus mejillas.

La chica se apresuró en retirar el papel brillante para encontrar un par de guantes, sin dedos, que hacían juego con los go-gogles rosas de su madre, que ella siempre usaba. Los guantes eran de un color rosa opaco con algunos detalles negros en las orillas y los orificios de los dedos.

Jordan miraba a Eva abrir el regalo, había acertado al elegir esos guantes, podía leer claramente en su rostro que le habían gustado.

Eva se estaba probando su nuevo regalo, le quedaban perfectos, no como los amarillos grandes que usó durante las carreras en Alwass y Oban, que no le molestaban, pero definitivamente estos eran geniales, parecía que habían sido hechos para ella. Aunque eran rosa, (que ella casi no usaba), no le molestaba, el color no era chillón y más bien le agradaba porque le recordaban el color del cabello de su madre.

Definitivamente Jordan había acertado al escoger algo así para ella, había sido muy detallista y parecía que la conocía bastante bien, mejor de lo que ella creía al menos.

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente, una confesión de amor y un pequeño beso hurtado en ese momento, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de entender que había sucedido, recordó también como irónicamente había estado pensando en su amigo momentos antes de que este apareciera por su ventana, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que sus mejillas se arrebolaran.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba lo más importante!- exclamó Jordan en ese momento.

Eva levantó la cabeza, que hasta ahora había estado cabizbaja observando sus manos, para ver a su amigo, pero no entendió nada de lo que pasó a continuación. Sólo alcanzó a sentir el suave roce de los tibios labios del avatar sobre los suyos. Sorprendida al principio, Eva poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, dejandose llevar por la suave caricia de su compañero, la sensación que experimentaba conseguía que el rubor que ya adornaba sus mejillas se intensificara mientras sentía como la mano del joven avatar se posaba en su nuca para acercarla aún más.

En ese momento las sensaciones se agolparon en sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que nunca había prestado atención al agradable olor del chico, los sentimientos eran muchos, tantos que se sucedían demasiado rápido como para identificarlos, se mezclaban y se dividían originando una sensación que Eva difícilmente podía describir, pero estaba segura de una cosa, un amigo solamente no podría ser capaz de hacer sentir algo así.

La chica correspondía suavemente el beso, era dulce y tierno, una simple caricia, pero tan delicada que era capaz de exaltar hasta las entrañas más profundas del ser. La mano del avatar, que hasta ahora había reposado en el cuello de la chica se deslizó para acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

-Me gustas mucho Molly- escuchó Eva que le decía una vocecita en su mente mientras sentía como el calor en sus labios y sobre su mejilla iba desapareciendo sutilmente, extrañada Eva abrió los ojos.

La visión de la habitación vacía no era lo que Eva esperaba ver, aún tenía la mejillas arreboladas por lo que acababa de suceder, miró hacia el escritorio y ahí estaba la foto que minutos antes Jordan había sostenido en sus manos, como si no la hubiera tocado, Eva empezó a dudar de que hubiera sido real el beso cuando observó en el piso rastros de la "escarcha" que Jordan había dejado caer cuando había llegado, inmediatamente miró sus manos y ahí estaban los guantes.

-Después de todo no fue mi imaginación- se dijo Eva llevandose los dedos a los labios donde aún podía sentir el calor, el color de sus mejillas se extendió a toda su cara cuando rememoró lo sucedido justo antes del beso. En ese instante cuando ella había estado reflexionando sobre Jordan se había dado cuenta de algo, algo que nunca había considerado hasta ese justo momento, a ella también le gustaba y lo había confirmado unos segundos después cuando sintió los labios del avatar rozando los suyos gentilmente y más aún, cuando ella le había devuelto la caricia.

No es que uno hiciera exactamente esas cosas con quienes sólo consideraba amigos, además como Eva ya se había dado cuenta antes tenía que haber algo más allí para ser capaz de despertar esas sensaciones en ella.

Miró hacia el reloj, eran las once y cinco, eso quería decir que la visita del avatar había durado menos de media hora, puesto que los primeros cinco minutos ella los había pasado cavilando en su ventana.

"Vaya, eso fue rápido" pensó para sí misma, refieriéndose no solamente a la visita. Y es que no podía negar que le hubiera gustado que el beso hubiera durado un poco más, a pesar de que había sido más largo que el anterior que habían compartido un año atrás en Oban. Se sonrió a sí misma un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba pensando, se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó nuevamente en el aféizar, nunca se habría imaginado que le llegaría a gustar Jordan, siempre lo había visto como a su compañero...

Eva pensaba en ello con la mirada perdida en el jardín, cuando un movimiento en un arbusto cercano la hizo volver en sí, entonces vio a Morty trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser un saltamontes como presa.

La chica de ojos rojizos sonrió nuevamente- Supongo que algunas cosas cambian- no refiriéndose solamente al gato mientras este entraba a su lado por la ventana, para depositar el saltamontes sobre la cama de Eva, a lo que esta hizo un mohín de disgusto. Volvió su vista hacia las estrellas y vio una pequeña que brillaba bastante.

-Tú tambien me gustas Jordan- dijo Eva antes de cerrar su ventana y disponerse a batallar con Morty por sacar el saltamontes de su cama. Ella no se percató de que alguien, escondido entre los árboles que rodeaban el jardín, la había escuchado.

-O-

Minutos más tarde, a lo lejos, en una galaxia muy muy lejana, y sin que Eva lo supiera, había hecho muy feliz a un joven avatar que luchaba por concentrarse en su entrenamiento con los creadores los cuales no llegaban a comprender a que se debía el rubor presente en el rostro del avatar. Pero es que ellos no sabían que él no podía sacarse esas palabras de su mente y, siendo sinceros¿quien se puede concentrar cuando las palabras "Tú también me gustas" no dejan de rondar por tu cabeza?

**Hola a ****todos****! Aquí estoy con el primer fic q publico, siiiiiii! Al fin! **

**Como ya saben es un JordanxEva y aunq yo soy más partidaria del AxE se me ocurrió esta idea y quise probarla, espero q les haya gustado!**

**Por eso me uno al pedido eterno de los escritores para q apreten el botoncito q dice "Go" y dejen un review, no tiene q ser largo, puede ser una carita feliz, una triste, un sí, un no... en fin lo q sea yo sabré interpretarlo! Se aceptan consejos, críticas, tomatazos, Aikkas, Jordans, etc... jeje y cualquier otra cosita q quieran poner!**

**Si leíste hasta aquí aprecio tu paciencia y te agradezco haber leído mi fic! Hasta la próxima!**

**Chauuu!  
**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN 17/01/2012: Bueno escribo esto para agradecer los reviews de quienes no están registradas en la página, sé que han pasado años en el caso de algunos pero la verdad hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, mejor tarde que nunca no?**

**eminahinata: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sería genial que hubiera otra temporada de Oban :D**

**Dacne01: Jaja sí, siempre he imaginado que Jordan sería del tipo picarón que queda en blanco cuando ve una chica bonita, así que me imagino que se distraería mucho pensando en Molly ;)**

**miriam: tienes todo el derecho de decirme que no te gusta el fic, sin embargo no puedes ordenarme como hacerlo. Este es un one-shot, es decir, una historia corta de un capítulo y la pareja está advertida en el resumen del fic. Si no te gusta puedes expresar tu opinión, pero respeta el trabajo y gusto de otros. Ya que tienes tus propias ideas te invito a escribir tu propio fic ;)**


End file.
